


Groundhog Day

by Chasyn



Series: Holidays with the Alpha and his Mate [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Bill Murray - Freeform - Freeform, Groundhog Day, He just doesn't use them, M/M, Owen has no table manners, well he might
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zach's busy with school and Owen decides to surprise him.





	

Zach dropped his pen on his desk and leaned back. He watched as the pen rolled across the surface and stopped as it bumped against the desk lamp. He let out a sigh and rubbed at his face. That was it. He couldn't do anymore. His eyes were starting to blur and his head was starting to spin and did he just write the world cerfuffle on his paper? That wasn't even close to a word. He'd just have to finish his term paper tomorrow. He sighed again and rolled his neck, relishing in the pops along his spine.

There was a knock at his door. Zach let out yet another sigh. Who was bothering him at 8 at night? He stood up and crossed the tiny dorm room to the door. He gripped the door knob and turned it. Zach blinked at the man in the doorway, bags in hand and a wide smile on his face.

"Hey babe."

Zach's mouth dropped open. "O... what are you doing here?"

Owen smiled at him and shifted the bags in his hand. "Celebrating the holiday."

Zach blinked again. "What holiday?"

"Groundhog Day." Owen said, like it was obvious. "Can I come in?"

Zach held the door open wider as he stepped back. "Yeah, of course." He said quickly. "Come in."

Owen smiled again as he stepped inside.

"Groundhog Day isn't a holiday." Zach said as he shut the door.

Owen set his bags down on the small coffee table. "It's on the calendar." He said. "It's a holiday."

Zach shook his head. "There are a lot of things in the calendar that people don't actually celebrate."

Owen shrugged as he turned back towards Zach. "I brought food and movies."

"Long way just for food and movies."

Owen smiled and reached out for him. He grabbed Zach's hand and pulled Zach against him. "Maybe I just missed you."

Zach rolled his eyes and tried to look annoyed. But he was like putty in Owen's arms, like always. He slid his hands up Owen's arms and wrapped them around Owen's neck. "I'm coming to the island in a couple weeks."

"But that's not noooow." Owen stuck his lip out, pouting.

Zach sighed loudly, still attempting to feign annoyance. "Fine." He tightened his grip on Owen's neck. "You can stay for food and movies." He pulled Owen down towards him and touched their lips together. And then Owen's stomach growled. Loudly. Zach pulled away and looked down. "Damn."

Owen smiled. "Like I said... food."

Zach pushed him away and shook his head. Owen was always hungry. It amazed Zach the amount of food the man could eat and still have a body like that. Zack smiled. "What food?"

"Chinese." Owen said, taking a step back towards the couch.

"Fine." Zach nodded. "Let's eat."

"Great!" Owen turned and bounced to the couch. He dug into the bag with excitement and started pulling cartons out.

Zach smiled, watching him. "What movie did you bring?"

Owen opened the chicken and popped a sticky piece into his mouth. " _Groundhog Day_."

Zach shook his head, watching his boyfriend's caveman like table manners. He'd offer him a fork or a shovel or something. But Zach knew it would just slow him down. "Old movie." He said, stepping closer.

Owen shook his head. "Not old. Classic. The word is classic."

Zach reached for the bag and felt the weight. "What else is in here?" There was definitely more than one DVD case inside the small bag.

Owen licked a spot of sauce off his lips. " _What About Bob_ ' and ' _Ghostbusters_ ' 1 and 2. The old ones, not the new one."

"So..." Zach pulled the movies out and stared at the covered for a moment. "A bunch of old movies made before I was born?"

Owen opened his mouth and then closed it. He shrugged. "I guess so."

Zach smiled. "Okay, _Groundhog Day_ I understand. Because it's... Groundhog Day. But the other ones... what do they have to do with today?"

Owen smiled and pulled an eggroll out of a container. "Bill Murray is awesome."

Zach glanced down at the movies again. "They're all Bill Murray movies?"

Owen frowned and dropped his eggroll. "Do not tell me you don't know the magic of Bill Murray!"

Zach shrugged. "I've seen the first _Ghostbusters_ , when I was younger. And I've heard about _Groundhog Day_..."

Owen shook his head and pointed at the couch beside him. "Sit down. Now."

Zach stepped towards the couch and sunk down.

Owen grabbed the bag from him and stood up. He popped the DVD into the player and picked up the remote. "Time to educate you."

Zach raised his eyebrows. "Educate me?"

Owen sat back down and picked up his eggroll. "What are they teaching you kids in school these days?"

Zach smiled and grabbed the remote from Owen. "Shut up and eat your eggroll." He hit the play button.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Bill Murray Day! 8D


End file.
